twice
by bitterangels
Summary: An honest conversation between Daniel and Emily.


**This is my first fic in a couple years, I just am so bitter about this ship so here's some more pain =)**

It was at times like this that she questioned everything she had been fighting for. Justice, vengeance...peace. The lines had long since become blurred since she started off on her journey to become Emily Thorne, and yet, the finish line suddenly seemed to be in sight. Every setback, every scheme gone awry, had now led to her soon-to-be demise.

Her mind rolled back 20 years, recalling the last time she had experienced the feeling of death. Emily could vividly remember the water crushing her, smothering her from the inside out as her own mother held on to her, as if in guidance. Her panicked cries fell on sick ears as her body began to shut down, saving her from her from the pain of her ill-fated outing.

Although, Emily was far too young and uneducated to know what she had experienced that day, she now had lived and experienced life long enough to understand what it turned out to be: **death**.

Back in those moments, it was a flurry of movement. Chaos, panic, turmoil. Fear. She had been completely in loss of control of both her body and mind, right up until her troubled heart stop.

However, this time, it was drastically different. She lay on solid ground, near no body of water. Her body remained still, bringing about focus and clarity in her head. Nevertheless, Emily felt an agonizing pain in her chest, mostly from the wound embedded in it, partially from the ever-growing fear in her heart. While both incidents differed in many ways, her deaths shared some similaries, both having her being held closely in the arms of someone she loved, someone that loved her, and someone that ultimately killed that love with betrayal.

It was all that she could think about as she listened to him ramble on about their history, a history plagued with sins, guilt, and hatred.

"It wasn't all a lie, Daniel." She found herself revealing. She was sure it was the end that brought about this sudden confession but could recognize the guilt that had been simmering within her for years finally boiling over. Emily struggled to keep eye contact with her former lover, witnessing his distressed expression trying to warp into one of comfort and understanding. "Not with you."

"I know," he responded, voice cracking slightly. "I know."

Emily's mouth twisted into a smirk thinking about the last time her life was on the line.

"I guess you finally got what you wanted. This Thorne will officially no longer be in your side."

Daniel was taken aback by her reference to his crimes from a year before. Abruptly, he found no sane reason to hold back his own confession, seeing the life drifting away from her.

"No, that's-it's **not** what I wanted. It was _**never**_ what I wanted...I'm sorry, Amanda. I'm _so, so_ sorry." He refuted.

"And I know apologizing could never fix what I did or what I said to you and there's nothing I could do to make it right but I _am_ sorry. You didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve me...I loved you, so much..."

Daniel nearly stumbled over his words as he felt her body sink closer into him. Refusing to acknowledge the likelihood of her already being gone he continued, looking up from her in half a sob.

"I loved you more than almost anything, Emily. I still do. I just..don't want this...I don't want..." He swallowed somberly, lifting her limp hand to kiss for the last time. "I-I...don't want you to suffer anymore...you've done enough..."

 ** _Let me handle the rest._**

The room fell into an unearthly silence as he finished speaking. Daniel had lived here his entire life with parents who loathed each other. He even established his own toxic and abusive relationship in the house, and yet somehow, it had never felt this cold and empty. Four the past 4 years, Emily's presence, to him, had brought a bright, warm ray of light into his family and his home, and although Emily Thorne turned out to be a lie, she still shone, whomever she was.

And now, in an instant, her light was snuffed out. Before she had a chance to live, a life, a good one without spite or anger, she was gone.

For the first time in his life, as he cradled his ex-wife's corpse, Daniel felt truly alone.


End file.
